The Secret Desire
by DarkEagle69
Summary: Harry is up late one night as he cant sleep he goes to room of requirement to get some relaxation.


DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF JK ROWLINGS BOOKS AND I AM NOT MAKING PROFIT FROM THEM. ALL THESE IDEAS BELONG TO JK ROWLING AND WILL BE TREATED AS SUCH. THE ONLY PURPOSE OF THIS NOVELLA IS TO PROVIDE SOME HARMLESS ENTERTAINMENT TO THOSE INTERESTED IN SOME LEMONY STORIES WHICH IS M RATED SO ADULTS ONLY.

RIGHT GUYS THIS ANOTHER PAIRING WHICH I HAS BEEN REQUESTED AND IT IS DAPHNE AND HARRY. IT IS NOT REALLY KINKY BUT IT STILL HAS SOME DECENT LEMONS SO READ ENJOY AND TELL ME ABOUT ANY OTHER COUPLES YOU WANT TO SEE.

DARKEAGLE69

* * *

A long white corridor containing nothing other than a tapestry and a window at one end was inside Hogwarts. The moonlight streamed in from the window providing a warm glow to the corridor.

Suddenly a door appeared in the corridor opposite the tapestry and in front of it a young man with messy black hair and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. A strange shimmering flowed around his legs and then disappeared. He looked left and right before walking into the room.

The room was well lit with candles floating above head and blue moonlight shimmering in the air near the window. The room contained a king size bed laid with green and silver duvet covers sprinkled lightly with blood red rose petals.

Perched lazily on the bed was a blond haired girl with a pale complexion and a large chest. As she breathed in and out her breasts raised and lowered slightly drawing the attention of the man who just walked into the room. He smiled at her and making her feel all warm and tingly inside. She smiled in response causing the young man to walk over and sit next to her.

"Hey Daphne."

"Hey Harry." Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass had been secretly dating for two months and they had just started using the room of requirement to get intimate. It all started one day when Harry walked up to the astronomy tower feeling depressed because Hermione was too busy doing work to hang out with and Ron was just being a Prat again.

When he got up there he found Daphne Greengrass crying. Obviously he thought it was a ploy of some sort to get him to the Dark Lord, but when Daphne said Malfoy had tried to rape her he immediately comforted her offering to watch out for her. They ended up studying together in a secluded corner of the library almost every day and Harry always used the marauders map to make sure she reached her dorm room safely. Daphne grew to like Harry and they ended up dating secretly dating since then.

Harry leaned over to Daphne and kissed her passionately on the lips. Their lips moved in time with each other the rubbing sensation drawing moans from the both of them. Their tongues fought for dominance with harry wining allowing him to freely explore Daphne's mouth.

Harry reached down and started to fondle her breasts through her shirt, the fabric skimming past her nipples further exciting Daphne. Harry started to take of her robes slowly undoing the buttons of her shirt. He pulled away from Daphne and removed her top revealing the epitome of perfection; a girl not wearing a bra.

Daphne had smooth skin that perfectly complimented her eyes making them shine. Harry ran his hand up along the sides of her body and up to the curve of her breasts. He leaned forward and licked around her areola and slowly spiralled inward to her nipples. He covered her nipple with his mouth and flicked his tongue from side to side causing Daphne's nipples to slowly become hard. He pulled away leaving her nipples wet and gently blew on then causing shivers to ripple just below the surface of her skin. He then switched side and repeated this on the other breast.

Harry then kissed the valley between her breasts and worked his way up along her collar bone and neck to her earlobes which he gently nibbled making Daphne moan. He moved back down along her cheek and returned to his passionate kissing of Daphne. She moved her hands through his messy hair pulling him in closer wanting more of the ecstasy he was providing.

Her hands started to roam lower down his neck and back to cup his ass cheeks. She moved them round to the front and ran her hands up under his shirt to feel his abs and strong chest. She needed more physical contact so she removed her hands and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a quidditch hardened body.

To be honest Harry did not find it hard to become good looking. The lack of food from the Dursleys and the constant chasing from bullies in his former school allowed him to gain an almost godly body. His shoulders were broad and his chest and abs were hard making Daphne stare open mouthed at him before she jumped on top of him pinning him to the bed.

She continued to kiss harry ravenously as she moved one leg over harry to straddle him. She pushed her chest into his enjoying the feeling of her nipples being pressed into his. Harry moved his hands behind her back and ran them up and down lightly bringing Daphne to groan in pleasure.

He slipped his hands under her skirt and panties and began to slowly caress her ass cheeks enjoying how soft they were. He squeezed them slightly earning himself a stroke of the tongue along the inside of his lip from Daphne. He groaned thrusting his hips up into Daphne's she giggled at his response and increased the tempo of her kisses.

Daphne reached for Harry's crotch feeling the hardness within. She pulled away from Harry and started to kiss down his body making goose bumps erupt on the trail she left. She reached his trouser line and kissed the top of it making harry buck his hips again. She slowly pulled down his trouser to see that he did not have any underwear on.

Daphne raised her eyebrow at Harry, he shrugged and said she wasn't wearing a bra she smiled lightly before grasping his cock in her hand. He gasped at the feeling of her cool hand around his cock and begged her to do more. She did just that and started stroking him lightly her palm ever so slightly brushing his tip as she went up.

Harry was enjoying the sensation a lot it was building pleasure at the base of his cock. Just when he thought the pleasure had reached its height Daphne increased the speed and licked the tip of his cock. He struggled to hold back his orgasm so he could keep this sensation going on for as long as possible but it wasn't working. He didn't want to cum too early so he pulled away from Daphne gave her an evil grin and said, "my turn."

Daphne shrieked when Harry flipped them over and started to kiss his way down her stomach making a short stop at her bellybutton to lavish it with licks. He stopped this when Daphne was screaming his name in favour of working further down her body to her skirt. He lifted it up and nuzzled his face in her damp panties.

He pulled her white cotton knickers down with his teeth his lips rubbing over her labia as he did so. Once her knickers were disposed of he reached back under her skirt to begin his exploration of her core. He started by licking around her thick pussy lips and circling around her clit on every up stroke. Daphne grabbed his hair and forced him harder onto her.

Harry knew Daphne wanted more so he decided to run his tongue on the inside of her pussy lips and slowly thrust it into her twisting it with his parsletongue ability as he went. Daphne screamed Harry's name out begging him to go faster. Being the gentleman he is, Harry listened to the lady and started curling his tongue up to hit her special spot.

This increase in pleasure sent warmth out from her core to all areas of her body in a massive wave, her pussy clamped down on his tongue and she moaned as her fluids began to flow freely out of her hole and into Harry's mouth. She arched her back and clenched the sheets as the pleasure overwhelmed her. She let out a sigh as her muscles relaxed and her back fell back to the bed.

When she was finished she rolled over showing her ass to harry and he his cock jumped for joy at the sight of her glistening lips waiting for him to penetrate. He crawled forward and straddled Daphne from behind his cock resting lightly between her cheeks. He rubbed it up and down gathering her fluids on the tip of his cock. He lifted it to her rear entrance and circled it around drawing a moan from Daphne.

He put his cock back on her lips and gently pushed into her groaning as her tight walls constricted drawing him in. The heat from her pussy overwhelmed him almost making him lose control after he almost came before. He clamped down his thoughts imagining Snape sneering to stop himself from cumming.

Once he regained control of his body Harry started to thrust lightly in and out of Daphne making her ass ripple as he did so. Daphne enjoyed the feeling of a cock stretching her out so much it almost hurt, but right now by Merlin it felt good.

Harry continued to pump in and out the slight upward curve of his cock brushing against her back wall. The tingling it caused spread like lightning along the length of her vagina. The pressure building in Daphne was exciting her more and more she began to feel the familiar feeling of an orgasm approaching.

Harry increased his speed when Daphne's walls started to clamp around him knowing that if she came he would too. His thrust became deeper and more erratic the pressure was building up in the base of his cock once more. He stared hard at her ass as the ripples travelled across it. He slammed into her once more and he sent his magical essence flying straight into her womb.

Daphne felt the heat of his seed and it was enough to push her over the edge. Her walls shrunk down gripping Harry's cock so hard it almost hurt. Her body as a whole tensed and her lifted her back off of the mattress. The orgasm died down slowly the residual electricity flowing under her skin which was being stimulated by Harry's slow caresses. She slowly relaxed and Harry pulled out of her and breathed a sigh.

"That was amazing," Harry said still breathing hard.

"You don't say," Daphne replied, "You want to go again?"

"Hell yeah," Harry said pulling Daphne into his body and rolling over so that she was on top of him. They kept at it for hours until they realised their time together was drawing to a close. They both went under Harry's invisibility cloak to the Slytherin common room where they kissed and parted continuing their lives as if they hated each other but both hoping that one day they could be happy.


End file.
